Reverse Pyschology
by PaperWishes
Summary: One Shot. An aged Hinamori journies to Hueco Mundo, seeking revenge. Is history doomed to repeat itself or will Momo finally destroy the ghosts of the past?


**Reverse Pyschology, A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Characters: **Hinamori Momo, Aizen Sosuke  
**Setting: **100 years after Aizen goes all Hueco Mundo on us  
**Summary: **Hinamori invades Las Noches with none other than revenge on her mind. Can she defeat Aizen and the ghosts of her past forever, or is history doomed to repeat itself?  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach, then Ch. 336 in the manga wouldn't have been so violent D:

Reviews, suggestions, and praise *pokes hopefully* are ALL welcome. Flames will probably scare away the plot bunnies, mind you.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Aizen-sama," Gin Ichimaru mentioned to Aizen. Ichimaru never _said_, he never _stated_, never _concluded_. His grin, which laced all his words with cynicism before they left his slightly parted lips, had gotten him in trouble more than a few times for being a smart-ass. Eventually, though, a century in Hueco Mundo had passed along with all convictions from the Arrancar that Gin Ichimaru wasn't a serious person.

It was merely his tone that confused people.

So recently, during one of his lazier hours in Las Noches, Aizen had come to the conclusion that words like _said, stated, _and_ concluded _inaccurately described Ichimaru's manner of speaking. The more proper way to interpret things coming from him needed more levity, more casualty. Yes, now that he thought about it, _mention _was the perfect way to discern how Gin spoke from how he or Tousen would.

"Aizen-sama," Gin mentioned again, "we have an intruder."

"Oh?" Aizen regarded him half-mindedly; he doubted one of the Espada couldn't handle an intruder. And if this intruder was stronger than even an Espada—well, doubtless he himself could handle it. Besides, Aizen despised how dull it got being the strongest. A fight might be interesting, something lively to punctuate his increasingly boring days in Las Noches.

"Send Nnoitra to take care of him," Aizen decided.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." He turned to leave.

Aizen reconsidered his decision. Nnoitra was particularly cruel, and a mess in the castle could take a while for his subordinates to clean up. And certain species, he noticed, bled with less dignity than others. Particularly shinigami.

"Gin. Who is the intruder?"

With a flippant wave of his hand over his shoulder, Ichimaru's grin deepened almost sadistically. "Our good friend Hinamori-chan."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Aizen," Hinamori finally said.

"Hinamori-kun," Aizen countered.

In a moment, she had flash-stepped up to him and drawn her zanpakuto, pressing the dull side of her blade against his own. Her reiatsu, he noted, no matter how much more significant—he figured she was among the strongest of female shinigami now, nearly a hundred years having past—was unmistakable and unique: her emotions were rooted deep within, flowing from her very soul. Oh, it had always been her weakness, those emotions. Emotions that left her utterly readable and therefore venerable at all times. Aizen allowed a nostalgic smile—Hinamori-kun _had _undoubtedly come here to kill him, but she could so easily be deterred in the old days and, what was more, he had faith that aspect of her would always remain.

"It's been a while."

"Quiet, Aizen. I did not follow you here—it's too late for that," Momo spoke with a peculiar confidence, eyes down—had it wavered, or was she as surprised by it as Aizen?

"That's unfortunate, Momo-_taicho_," he sighed, examining her new uniform. Her hair remained in a bun, but the cloth was a peach color now, like a reminder of her name. She had grown only a few inches, but much more than that would not be expected; while a hundred years was a _long _time it was far from a _life _time.

She pressed Tobiume against Aizen's zanpakuto with a little more force now, angling the blade more threateningly. She coughed a little; her reiatsu wavered ever so slightly. _She's thinking, "Do it. Kill him." But she's hesitating, _Aizen knew.

"True strength is not derived from others. You said so yourself a long time ago, Aizen!" Hinamori exclaimed with frustration. Her voice had barely changed, still as sweet as ever, still anxious and serious in all its immaturity.

"So you still trust what I tell you? You, my dear, are the very embodiment of loyalty."

"NO!" Momo shrieked and leapt back to give herself momentum for her next strike. It came hard and fast to his right, then one to the left, and then to the right again. On her fourth swing she faltered when his casual blocking became a full-force counterattack, and she put distance between them before dropping to her knees.

"Ah, Hinamori-kun. I can't help but be reminded of our training in the old days. Do you remember?" Aizen mused, eyeing the tiny captain.

Momo flash stepped behind him and spun around, whirling Tobiume with her, hoping to cut him behind his back where she hadn't sensed a kidou shield. He was too quick, however; by the time Tobiume got there metal only made contact with _kyoumon,_disallowing penetration from her side but not Aizen's. Thankfully, his hasty spell had proved weak as it relented with another blow from her zanpakuto.

"You. Are asking me. If I remember you?" Hinamori shouted, the clash of metal punctuating her words. "Why. Else. Would I be here?!" She managed to react with enough force that one of his feet actually staggered, bringing the fighting to an abrupt halt.

"If I didn't remember every word you ever said to me right up to the very end, why else would I come?"

There was a moment where there was no sound, except for her ragged panting and a soft chuckle from Ichimaru nearby who knew exactly what Aizen was going to do next.

"Hinamori-kun…" Aizen said, eyes softening. "I thought you might come out of love."

When she couldn't suppress an incredulous gasp, she hated herself for it. "L-love?"

"Yes, Hinamori-kun, love. We loved each other back then, didn't we?"

_Oh God. Oh God. _Momo was not going to believe this, not going to cry. She was going to maintain composure no matter what he said.

"If my love was ever reciprocated, it's news to me, Aizen," came her voice, not nearly as strong as it had been before. "Being run through by Kyoka Suigetsu seemed to send a pretty clear message."

Oh, but how weak she sounded now. Like a bitter, childish girl whose father left home and not the brave young woman she had intended to be. She hadn't melted yet, though, and if she could negate the conversation…

"Do you still love me, Momo? _Could_ you…?"

Ichimaru tucked his arms in his sleeves and left the room. He knew exactly what Aizen was doing, and watching Momo-chan fall for it was becoming so amusing he knew to take his leave and his laughter elsewhere.

"I—I won't—" Hinamori stammered, even as Aizen came closer.

"You won't?" he pressed.

"I…won't!" she managed again, even as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Please stay, Hinamori. Please don't struggle. Please…just let me prove to you how sorry I am, no matter how long it takes."

She didn't say anything, but stopped fidgeting and stared at the cold floor below.

A minute passed, and finally she spoke.

"I suppose I do owe my strength to you, Aizen. You were always my motivation, before and after you defected." She moved her tiny hands upwards and clenched the fabric there tightly.

"That's a good Hinamori-kun…" he murmured, smiling calmly as he smoothed her hair. How pathetic and easy it had been, and how mortified she would be when he pulled the same move twice.

"…But you overestimate my naiveté."

What?

"_Hakufuku; kurohitsugi,_" she whispered, flash stepping as far away as possible before surrounding herself with a kidou shield. Hard-eyed, she watched as Aizen's reiatsu dropped and darkness engulfed the man she'd loved and hated, and maybe, a hundred distant years ago, would have just as easily loved again.

"Thank you, Aizen," Hinamori Momo reflected bitterly, "for teaching me not to trust."

------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

When Aizen relates Hinamori's hair cloth to her name, it's because _Momo _means "peach."

I used that useful "freedom of creativity" thing to play around with the effects of the kidou used in this story. Aizen uses "kyoumon," which is the same spell that Hitsugaya put around Momo's jail cell after she attacked Ichimaru. (It was mentioned that the barrier was only easy to break from the inside, so I figured being a master of kidou he could use his own special 'portable' version.)

The spells Hinamori uses are "hakafuku" which should have caused Aizen to lose conciousness, but I figured being so strong his spiritual energy would just waver. She also used Hadou 90, _kurohitsugi_, or Black Coffin.

So, I hope you liked it. I don't know if I'm satisfied with the ending but I guess I'll just have to wait for your opinions. Reviews always inspiring ravaging cases of the plot bunnies.


End file.
